


All the Little Things

by heycassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Dean Winchester, F/M, Happy Dean, Kissing at Midnight, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heycassbutt/pseuds/heycassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're waiting Dean to come home from a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Little Things

It was way over midnight yet you still lingered awake. You were laying on the sofa in the dark living room, watching some poorly made, black-and-white horror movie from the fifties. You didn’t even know what it was about other than the leading woman screaming a lot, although you didn’t even care that much. You were staring at the clock on the wall, waiting, and the minutes felt like dragging. You dozed off every now and again and woke up just to see the pointer having moved two minutes. 

Then, as you were on the edge of sleep, you heard it. You heard the low sound of the engine as the familiar car pulled up to the driveway. You opened your eyes. You heard the engine dying down and the door slamming shut, then a short silence before the one you had been waiting for fiddled with the lock on the front door. You heard it open, and also a quiet swearing when the comer dropped the keys to the floor. The door was closed again, and at that moment you closed the TV and got up from the sofa and followed the steps that headed to the kitchen. You saw him standing in front of the fridge, and with a sly smile on your face you tiptoed as quietly as possible behind him and wrapped your arms around his chest to a surprise attack hug. 

”Holy--!” Dean breathed out after jumping a little. ”Y/N!”

”Like you didn’t know I’d be here”, you said and put your chin on his shoulder. You had to stand on your toes to do that, and even then it was slightly complicated. Dean put away the beer he’d taken from the fridge and turned around to face you, his hands on your waist and a smile on his lips. 

”Why aren’t you sleeping?”

”I was waiting for you to come home”, you answered, and then focused on his face. Luckily he didn’t look that beaten up, though he did have some scratches on his chin and left cheek and his forehead had got a hit at some point, though the small cut had already began healing. He was also covered in dried dirt and mud and he smelled like a sewer. You wrinkled your nose a little and leaned backwards. ”I’d kiss you but you smell like a toilet. You need to shower, Dean-o.”

”Yeah, I know”, Dean said with a chuckle, the corners of his mouth pulling upwards into a suggestive grin. ”Wanna give me a hand with that?”

”I think I’ll pass, I’m way too tired. I’ll just wait for you upstairs, shall I?”

”You better, I want to kiss you a good night.”

Without letting his smile ever drop, he tried to peck you on the cheek but you dodged with a giggle and let go of him, escaping around the kitchen counter. You left Dean alone with his beer and headed to the stairs and to your bedroom, climbed into your bed and pulled the blanket over you to keep yourself warm till he’d come to do that. You had to wait quite some time (Dean had never been the fastest when it came to showering and you and Sam teased him about it mercilessly), but it was definitely worth it: when he finally did come and accompanied you in your bed, he smelled fresh again and you could snuggle up against his warm chest without a second thought. He wrapped his arm around you and held you close, his lips kissing the top of your head. 

”Jesus, Y/N, your fingers are freezing”, he said when you pressed them against his skin that was almost radiating with heat, and moved so he could look you in the eyes. ”A hot shower wouldn’t have been that bad for you, either.”

”It’ll have to wait”, you said quietly and yawned. It made Dean smile again. He always said that he thought your yawning was cute, for whatever reason. You had never understood why and Dean had never explained it, it was just a thing, like how you loved the way his eyebrows tilted when he was thinking very hard about something, or the genuine smile he gave you whenever he saw you after a particularly long, difficult hunt, or how he called you his own little angel, no matter how he felt about the actual angels. 

”You’re cute when you’re sleepy.”

”Shut up already, Dean-o...”

”I won’t”, he whispered to your ear when you tried to bury your face to the pillows. ”I still haven’t got that good night’s kiss.”

His warm breath against your ear was tingling and it made your lips curve into a smile even when you didn’t wish them to. Dean just had that kind of effect on you, always managing to make you smile no matter how tired or angry you were. You turned your head so you saw him, and he tugged your hair away from your face and behind your ear before leaning in to a soft, slow kiss. It was a long kiss, and so affectionate and full of love you couldn’t help but realize how bad you had missed him the past two weeks, and how bad he’d missed you. He kissed you for a second time, and even with your eyes closed, you felt his smile on your skin as he pulled you even closer. 

”You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

”I hope it’s not too cheeky to say this, but... I know, Dean. I know.”


End file.
